


From the Scarlet Typewriter (A.K.A. Grell's Fanfiction Adventure)

by Southern_Breeze



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Daydreams, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Southern_Breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One boring day in the office, Grell decides to write a bit of her own William/Sebastian fanfiction but finds that characters in stories can be just as stubborn as people in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Scarlet Typewriter (A.K.A. Grell's Fanfiction Adventure)

Grell took a long drink of coffee as she looked at the paperwork scattered across her death. She hated paperwork. It was boring, dull, and tedious, but it did give her a chance for some special time with William. She always made sure to make some ‘accidental’ mistake, ensuring William would call her into his office. It was something that she looked forward to, but she was just having trouble motivating herself about getting started. Sighing loudly, she picked up a clean sheet of paper and arranged it in her typewriter.

There wasn’t much to her report really. She had collected the soul without incident, although she had swung by Phantomhive Manor on the way back. She had hoped to get near Sebastian, just enough to get his demonic scent on her coat and hair so William would demand to know more about the situation. But Sebastian and the brat had been gone, so her trip was merely a futile attempt to fan those flames of her love.

“How can I make you jealous if no one cooperates,” she mumbled to herself. As she considered the matter, she couldn’t help but think of William fighting Sebastian over her dainty hand. Smiling, she allowed the scenario to play out in her mind, but, as her daydream continued, William and Sebastian were no longer fighting the classic sense of the word. She giggled and suddenly she knew exactly what she needed to write.

 

_William appeared on the front lawn of the manor, and allowed his deep, intelligent eyes to scan the premises. He hoped that Grell, his only and dearest love, was anywhere but here for he shuddered at the thought of her delicate body being soiled by the foul hands of that demon. Little did he know that his darling had actually gone back to his place to surprise him, but William’s thoughts were firmly fixated on saving the honor and virtue of his love. He didn’t sense her, but he had no idea what that foul creature could have done to prevent him from detecting her._

 

Grell paused and giggled over her own words. Of course, in her writing, William would use all sorts of lovely phrases to describe her – phrases that he sadly didn’t use as he simply didn’t have the heart of a romantic. She could already tell this was going to be an amazing story. Readying her fingers, she started to type once more.

 

_“I already know you’re there,” William said, only glancing slightly behind him so that the sun danced off of his lenses and flashed in the depths of his green gold eyes, “It’s no use trying to hide._

_Sebastian chuckled as he stepped from behind a tree. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken,” he replied, “I am not hiding nor would I have any reason to. You are the one trespassing.” He reached into the jacket that covered his muscular torso and pulled out his seemingly endless supply of silverware. “It is near my master’s teatime, so I would recommend you taking your leave.”_

_“Not without Grell!” William growled as he whirled around with his already extending scythe in his firm grasp. “What have you done with her?”_

_Leaping ever so gracefully out of the way, Sebastian graced William with his darkly beautiful smile. “I have done nothing to her,” he said, “although there are a number of things that I would like to do. Shall I list them alphabetically or arrange them from in rankings of creativity?” He tossed a knife towards William as jumped backwards near a rock wall._

_“You fiend!” cried William, as he easily dodged, “How dare you speak such a way and soil my fairest.” With a rage only a true love could feel, he ran straight for Sebastian, ignoring a few forks that found their way into his arm, until he had the demon pinned with the shaft of his scythe against Sebastian’s neck._

_Their eyes locked as icy green eyes met with those that burned with the fires of Hell. The two men looked deeply at one another, almost unaware that their breathing had increased, until William leaned forward. His lips were almost upon Sebastian’s as he whispered._

_“I’m not going to do this.”_

 

Grell snapped out of her daydream; her fingers frozen in midair. Wait? Did fictional William just tell her he wasn’t going to do something? Shaking her head, she rallied her fingers above the keys once more. “I’m afraid you have to,” she said quietly, “I am the writer, dear. Okay, where was I?”

 

_William wanted to fight these bizarre feelings, but the temptation was boiling inside him. He had said that he wasn’t going to do this, but he knew that he was. Sebastian was still pinned, so William reached out to touch his…_

_“No! I will not touch a foul beast.”_

 

Grell blinked in confusion. “But you are my character in my story,” she said, knowing that those around her had started to look at her talking to a typewriter. “You will do what I say, and I say you are going to make passionate love to dear Sebastian.”

  _“_ _I will not!”_

“You are!”

_“I will not”_

“You are! For goodness sake, this is my story!”

“Sutcliff,” announced the voice of the real William, “what are you doing? Why are you talking to your typewriter? Have you finished your report?”

She smiled up at him as she twirled a strand of her fiery hair and batted her eyes. “It’s almost done,” she cooed, “Perhaps we can go over it soon?”

To her surprise, and a little bit of her horror, William leaned over and read what she had written. Despite herself, she felt her cheeks burning and wondered if they were beginning to match her hair color, but William didn’t seem fazed.

“Honestly,” he muttered. With a fluid motion, he pulled the paper with her half written story from the typewriter and put it in a wastebasket, which he handed to Ronald as he happened to walking by at that moment.

“Burn this,” William instructed before turning leaving a blushing Grell and a confused Ronald. Grell only wished that his back wasn’t towards her because she would have liked to have seen his face to see what expression, if any, had been chiseled onto his normally stony features.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had requested a William/Sebastian story, and I had no idea how to start. I jokingly said to a friend it would be funny if Grell wrote one, and suddenly this idea came to mind. It was surprisingly difficult to write since 'Grell' wanted to go into so much more detail than I did about Sebastian and William. Hmm....a fictional character trying to control what the writer can write. That sounds vaguely familiar.


End file.
